Soul Society VS Jusenkyo
by Death of Snipers
Summary: A couple years after Ranma faught saffron, the NWC, Joketsu amazons, Musk tribe, Pheonix tribe, and many others were sealed away as being dangerous to the world, along with the deity of Jusenkyo herself. Hundreds of years later, she wakes up, and she intends to take back what was once hers, and get a little revenge on the side, but she won't be doing it alone. T may change
1. speedy starts

**OK, sorry it's been so long, I just haven't been able to get off my ass, and now school is about to start (at the time I'm writing this, by the time I finish the chapter it may have started) yes, as you may have noticed from the parens, I am now taking time to write out chapters, as opposed to rushing when I get motivation, in the hopes it improves the quality of my work. There have been several ideas popping in and out of my head since ran-elf chaos, some I hope to getting around to writing eventually, but this is the one I'm starting on now. why? because it's the one I think has the most potential beyond "cuz why the fuck not" which was basically all the thought that went into the others. I got the idea for this one as I was reading "Soul Chess" one of drachonichero18's older stories, a bleach code geass crossover, not entirely sure how though. in Ranma, this is a good ways past the end of the manga, in bleach, it's after the death of aizen, though I will be entirely ignoring canon from that point on, as I A) have not watched past that, and B) from what I heard it continually gets more and more bullshit past that point. Note I am not really doing an accurate comparison of the series's strength levels, as one way or another, my appraisal will piss SOMEONE off, I'm just doing a general comparison, like "ranma, herb, saffron, and cologn, and happosai are the strongest (not accounting for the dumb inconsistancies), so they'll be around captain level, akane is a pathetic bitch with little-to-no skill, so she can't even take a 5th seat, ryoga will be slightly above the level of those liutenants who are close to captain level (Renji, for example)" stuff like that. I will not be using japanese honorifics or the whole last name thing, as it may be confusing to some american readers and besides, it can be annoying to keep track of. Also, there may be times I do not look back to check stuff, or just plain forget, feel free to point this out, and I might fix it, or might just explain why I did that. Also, there may be times I go OOC, this could either be me changing them, or it could just be an accident from not having read/watched the source material in a while. For example my Tatsuki here, which is more the former. Now that I adressed that stuff, on with the fanfic. **

"speach"

**ATTACK**

'thought'

/panda sign\

3rd person POV, somewhere deep inside Mount Kensei:

Inside a deep, incredibly dark cavern, something stirred. Not much could be seen of whatever was causing the motion, as the cavern had no source of visible light to speak of, however should someone have either been born with, or trained themselves to have eyes that could work without much light to some extent, they could make out that the motion came from the figure of a girl, looking to be somewhere between 18 and 23 if their build was anything to go by, who had short, shoulder length hair. However, it is entirely possible their appraisal vould be thrown off by the copious amounts of chains and seals covering her body. Every part of her was restrained to prevent motion aside from her head, and almost every inch of her skin, if there was any, was covered in paper seals, each with an entirely different incantation written on it. Whoever had placed her there was nothing, if not thorough. Sound could not pass these seals, but if one could read her from the slight motion of her head, they might think she was crying.

Tatsuki POV, Karakura town:

'I wonder if Ichigo will stop moping like that' I thought as I sat in class, glancing over at him 'he's been like this since he faught Aizen, I wonder what it'll take to snap him out of this funk, Rukia will probably pull it off though' I thought that last with a hint of bitterness, recalling how since she showed up, she basically wound up taking over my and Orihime's roles in supporting Ichigo 'I wonder what he's so worried about anyway. Then again, it's not like He'll tell me, unlike Orihime, I cant do anything, so he'll probably just figure I don't need to know, if it wasn't for Orihime, I might not even know about Aizen at all!' my inner rant was cut off by the teacher asking me to answer the current question, which of course I hadn't been paying attention to.

After school, same POV:

As I was walking home with orihime, I we noticed Ichigo and Rukia fighting hollows, there were about 5 of them surrounding the 2, who were standing back-to-back. Such weak hollows wouldn't be a problem, yet Ichigo still seemed to be taking them so... Seriously. Ichigo charged toward the hollow on his left, easily slicing it in 2 with Zangetsu, at which point the one that had been directly in front of him made a slice at his side with it's claws, only for rukia to decapitate it. THe remaining 3 all leapt at the 2, and each cut down one of their own, and turned toward the last, but before eather could make a move, the hollow disintegrated, as while I was watching the 2 of them fight, Orihime has used her Koten Zanshun to bisect the remaining hollow. Ichigo and Rukia left quickly after that, not even bothering to say hi. "You're getting pretty good at that, huh?" I said to Orihime

"It was just one hollow," she replied "Even if my attack can't help much against strong opponents, at least I can do that much" she said that last with a sad smile.

"Hey, I cant even do that much!" I said quickly trying to cheer her up, even if I fealt a little bitter on that point "So don't put yourself down!"

Orihime perked up after that, though from my words or her natural attitude I couldn't tell, she never stayed serious for long. "Thanks Tatsuki, you're right, and besides, I can always help Ichigo with my healing." And so saying, Orihime turned and we continued our walk home.

'If only I could do something too. I've been hanging around Ichigo too, and if Orihime got his powers just from his runoff reitsu, why hasn't anything happened to me? ah well, no use moping about it, it's not exactly gonna fix anything' I thought to myself as we continued along the way.

Urahara's shop, Yoruichi POV:

I sat in the familiar setting of the back room of Kisuke's shop, along with Kisuke and tessei, Jinta and Ururu were out working on other things. Kisuke had a serious expression on his face, something I rarely saw, even in all my years hanging around this place as a cat, and all our years in the soul society before that. "So, why did you call me here?" I asked "is this about Aizen and the Hogyoku? Is something wrong?"

"No..." he responded slowly "this is something different. Aizen's been dealt with permanenly, no need to worry about that..."

'He's hesitating, normally he cuts right to the chase if it's important, this has him shaken up' "SO, what is it?" I said, hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as Kisuke's attitude would make it seem.

"A couple days ago, we picked up some odd reitsu emanating from mount Kensei in china, and-"

"Hold on," I cut him off "CHINA?! How do you know about stuff in China?"

"I have equipment set up all over the world to monitor stuff, it's not like things only happen in Japan you know."

"...Right." I responded warily, "continue."

Kisuke cleared his throat "anyway, we picked up some odd reitsu coming from mount kensei, part of what makes it odd is it seems the mountain itself is what's giving it off, and as far as I know, mountains shouldn't even be capable of letting reitsu out if it's generated withing them, let alone generating it itself. Aside from that, nothing's happened in that area that might even have triggered it, and there isn't anything on record from the past century that would even start to explain this."

"I see, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to take Ichigo and his friends to help you investigate, say it's a road trip, heck, bring the ones without powers too, I already worked up al alabi, so you can take them out of class without problems."

I gave him a deadpan stare "why should I take them? I would get there faster on my own, and I'll just be putting them in danger."

"Don't worry about it, I always have my reasons" he replied, giving me one of his flippant grins.

"And usually you tell me them" I purred, giving him a predatory grin of my own 'I will find out what he's hiding, one way or the other.'

"Alright, alright." he sighed, adjusting his hat. "this is tugging at the back of my memory, but I'm not sure, so dont tell the others. I think it could be connected to-"

The next day, just before school, Ichigo POV:

'I wonder how long it'll take, I mean, Zangetsu didn't exactly give me a date, all I know is that my soul reaper powers are gonna dissapear.' I sighed, and looked up, and my thoughts were forgotten as I was somewhat shocked by the sight of Yoruichi standing outside the gates of my school, Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu standing with her, all looking somewhat confused aside from Chad, who had his usual stoic expression on his face.

"Bout time you got here!" Yoruichi called to me, her usual grin on her face "We're all going on a little road trip, your teachers have already been cleared on it."

"wait, what's this all of a sudden? The hell is going on?!" I shouted back at her.

"Like I said, Road trip, the 7 of us."

"WHY!? And anyway, where the hell are we going? And why is Tatsuki coming!?" I was kinda losing it, I mean, this all made way less sense than even MY life usually had.

"Why doesn't matter, as for where, we're heading to China!" This got a reaction out of the others, who clearly hadn't found out THAT part of this little oddity

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tatsuki yelled "You didn't say anything about CHINA!"

"You didn't ask." Yoruichi replied calmly, still grinning.

"What's going on Yoruichi,? You wouldn't drag us to China for no reason." Rukia asked curtly, hands on hips.

"Nothing much, just thought it would be fun." Yoruichi responded, the grin never leaving her face.

"I think it would be fun" Orihime said, putting a finger on her chin and a hand on her hip, looking up as if she was thinking "I've always wanted to see China."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Tatsuki, Rukia, and I all yelled, so aggravated they didn't care it was Orihime, though the smile never left her face.

Chad simply maintained his usual silence, though he was sweat dropping.

"If your all done," Yoruichi chuckled, drawing their attention back to her "Our plane leaves in a few hours, and your parents and teachers are all expecting you to go, thinking this is prefectly normal a la one of Kisuke's new projects, so you don't have much of a choice.

"Ok Yoruichi, what are you up to?" I said, deadpanning.

"I guess you'll have to follow me and find out." yoruichi replied teasingly, and started Walking away.

We all followed her, realizing that if classes were out, we might as well, and that we probably didn't have another option anyway, knowing those 2, all I could hope for is that we wouldn't regret this any more than I usually did.

The Airport, 10 minutes before the flight Tatsuki POV:

'I still can't help wondering what's going on,' I though, we were all sitting restlessly in the waiting area by the gate to our plane, attempting to keep ourselves entertained. Ichigo was busy with a handheld game, Ishida was reading something using his googleglass, -I still wondered where he got those- Orihime and rukia were talking, Rukia clearly getting uncomfortable about the topic, so it was probably about Ichigo. 'I mean, if there's a problem, why bring me? I can't exactly do anything.' I finished dejectedly. I used to fight by ichigo's side, help him out when he needed it, now I was all but useless 'so why am I here?'

"You know, you and Ichigo would make a good couple, you scowl exactly the same way when you're thinking" Yoruichi said as I jumped a little, she had a knack for sneaking up on people.

"Me and Ichigo? Sorry, too long a line." I bit back, hoping to cover my embarrasment with bile.

"Hey, remember, the kid's got a good chance at living a few centuries at this same age, being a soul reaper." She joked back, but her eyes seemed to tighten "Maybe he could spare a few of those years for you." She finished, chuckling.

"No thanks." I said, waving dismissively. I'd gotten good at hiding my love of ichigo over the years "if anyone, I want it to be Orihime."

Yoruichi chuckled in responce "sure, sure. well, our plane will be here soon." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait, I want to ask you, why bring me?" I said quickly, hoping to catch her while I could.

"Because it'll be interesting, same reason I do almost anything." she said without turning aroung

_Flight E36 to China now boarding, flight E36 to China now boarding._ A voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"Guess that's us." Yoruichi remarked calmly, but with a glint in her eyes. "Come on."

**OK, so I was tempted to just delete the AN at the beginning, but I figured it would give you an Idea of what's likely to happen. I got like halfway through the conversation outside of the school, got distracted, and forgot about it till recently. Not saying it's a good thing, just saying it'll happen. I don't know about japanese airlines, so feel free to correct me on that. If your waiting for the ranma part, don't worry, it's coming. I hope to have another chapter up in a week, but I make no promises. let me know your thoughts on this as-is.**


	2. unfortunately short continuations

**Hey Guys, me again. So I'm working on chapter 2, not too many reviews, but thanks to those of you that did. Until such time as I get a huge fanbase (if that even happens at any point in time) I will be getting around to responding to all non-flame reviews. I find it easier to focus on conversations than writing, go figure. BTW, sorry about whatever problems I have with locations and the like in China, or their car services, I am going off of my personal travels, which have not included China as of yet. Also, I will be trying a 3rd person POV this time, let me know which you prefer. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

"speach"

**ATTACK**

'thought'

/panda sign\

Directly inside the Airport Doors in China:

The flight itself had been pretty uneventful, the only moment worth noting was when the stewardess in charge of drinks tried to hit on Uryu, but being as focused as he was, the quincy had barely looked up from his book. The group was now waiting for their shuttle bus to arrive and take them to their next destination, and had little to do but talk, and pester yoruichi some more.

"Oooh, so this is China!" an ever-enthusiastic Orihime exclaimed, "I wonder what we'll see first! maybe a Shojo* or a Fenghuang**!"

Tatsuki sweatdropped 'we're in an entirely unfamiliar country, and of course THAT'S what she thinks of first'

"Looks like that would be our shuttle" Yoruichi said, pointing to an incoming vehicle "get your stuff and we can go"

"Speaking of" Uryu interjected "how exactly did you procure luggage for all of us between the time we left for school and the time we got there? these all seem to contain our belonglings, not just random store-bought ones."

"Ask Urahara, he's the genius" Yoruichu smirked "Now let's get on our way." and so saying, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed off for the sidewalk.

The others followed Yoruichi into the shuttle, though none of them silently, if for their own reasons, and proceeded to clamber in, all finding their own seats.

"Ah, Mr. and Ms. customers have arrived!" the driver said in a mildly racist accent, he was a somewhat squat man, though it was hard to tell as he was sitting. He wore a brown outfit that resembles a uniform slightly, complete with a brown hat with a star in its center. he had pale skin and an incredibly angular face, with distinctly chinese eyes and puckered lips. "You are all here to go to the Jusenkyo Spring Lodge, correct?"

"You got it" Yoruichi winked "so shall we go?"

"Oh yes!" the man replied, beginning to drive. The Rout they took started off in the busy city streets, which were so packed with people that their progress was incredibly slow, but they soon started along the countyside, passing beutiful forests and rivers, the sights distracting the others of the group, even the stoic Chad.

"Quite the view" Yoruichi commented "Must be nice having a job that involves hot springs and senic drives, how'd you get it?"

"My family has worked there for many generations," he replied casually "supposedly land was very cheap, family legend say the springs nearby used to have many, many curses, though they seem mostly-safe now."

"Oh?" Yoruichi asked, her interest piqued "What kind of curses?" 'This might give me a clue on that reshi Urahara sensed from Mount Kensei' she thought 'better learn what I can.'

"Shapechanging curses." The quide answered, puffing up somewhat, it was clear he liked telling these old legends "beings of all manner would be drawn to the springs and drown, then, if anything fell into the spring afterward, their species, or gender if it was of the same species, different gender, would change to match its victim. The curses were reversable, hot water returning them to their birth-form, but any splash of cold water from then on, and their curse form would take hold again."

"That's... an odd curse. And the gender thing? did that happen often?"

"Only 4 cases recorded." The guide replied.

"Recorded? I thought you said these were legends" Yoruichi inquired, interest piqued at this seeming slip

"The legends are very in-depth, and great-grandmother plum always talked about them as if they happened when she was a little girl, but the legends can be rather far-fetched, from animal-people to teenagers who could shatter stone with a touch, to another who could cause tornadoes at will, the list goes on. Is more likely great-grandmother just confused childhood fantasies with fact in her old age."

"I see." Yoruichi hummed. The story was tugging a chord at the back of her mind, but it was a memmory from so long ago she couldn't latch onto anything concrete. "Certainly an interesting set of legends, tell me, is your great-grandmother still alive?"

"Yes, but quite frail, why?" was his responce. He seemed not to care about a stranger asking about family matters.

"When we reach the resort, I would like to meet her, if it's possible."

"Sure" the guide said, again, oddly nonchalant "she'll love the company."

"Hey, it strikes me as a bit odd, why do you keep slipping in and out of your accent?" Yoruichi said, changing the topic. she'd likely learn what she needed from this "Plum"

"I use the accent to put some customers at ease, make them think china is as they believe it is. I speak fluent english, japanese, and spanish. You have to pick it up working with so many tourists." You don't seem to fit that mold though.

"I see. I'm Yoruichi by the way, and your right."

The guide raised his eyebrow, seemingly surprised at a guest giving their name. He knew them already from the reservations of course, but it was the gesture that counted. "I'm Mu Tsu, Great-grandmother named me after one of the boys in her stories."

"heh, I see, well, as long as those old legends don't come to life, there won't be any confusion" Yoruichi chuckled

"If those old legends come back, I'll have more problems than confusion. Destruction always followed them, heck, According to the legends, Mt. Kensei used to be almost half again as tall as it is now, but one of the battles in the legends took off a large chunk of it as collateral damage."

"Really? I'm starting to see why you think your great-grandma is making it up." Yoruichi snickered. 'Sounds almost like a battle between 2 captains, but that can't be what happened. Urahara would've found out about it for sure.'

"Well, you'll get a chance to talk to her for yourself, we're here." Mu Tsu replied jovially.

**OK, so I'm sorry it took so long, truth be told, I wanted it to be longer, I got as far as it is a while ago, but then got distracted, couldn't think of a good segway, so I stopped it where it was with a few additions. A few things, 1 PLEASE REVIEW! If you see inaccurate cultural or geological issues, tell me. If you have ideas on what might happen, if It doesnt conflict with the story, I may add it, and anyway, it would help motivate me. 2 again, sorry about the update time, but when I type, the internet and it's vast distractions are just a click away. 3 anyone who thinks they can write this idea better is free to do so, just give me some credit for it. **

***Shojo: a kind of Japanese sea spirit with red face and hair and a fondness for alcohol**

**** Fenghuang: mythological birds of East Asia that reign over all other birds, depicted as mates for dragons in some cases.**


End file.
